Prison Bubble
|image = S2e19 prison bubble btter view.jpg |type = Prison |owner = Bill Cipher |employees = |address = Gravity Falls, Oregon (on the railroad bridge) |first = Weirdmageddon Part 1 |last = Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality |times = 2 }}The is a trap created by Bill Cipher during the events of Weirdmageddon to imprison Mabel. It contains Mabeland. Appearance Exterior The bubble, which is mostly bright pink, is emblazoned with a large shooting star similar to the one from Mabel's sweater and has formed glowing pink cracks. It was originally covered by chains and a lock. It levitates over the railroad bridge. Mabeland (interior) Mabeland gives anybody inside anything they desire, sometimes even before the person knows they want it. Therefore, Mabeland is completely filled with happy, colorful and goofy objects and characters, because the bubble was specifically created to entice and trap Mabel. '80s background music plays all over Mabeland and, according to Soos, the air smells like "childlike wonder." The sky is bright and has sparkling rainbow colors, and the air is filled with bubbles and other colorful objects. All the buildings are colorful and look like food, sweaters, bouncy castles or other childish objects Mabel likes. History In the beginning of "Weirdmageddon Part 1," Bill traps Mabel inside this prison bubble. Later in the episode, Dipper and Wendy spot it after a huge creature eats a Pitt Cola billboard that was in front of it. Dipper figures out Mabel is in there, so they head to Gleeful's Auto Sale to get a ride to the bubble. In the Auto Sale they run into Sheriff Gideon and his gang. He tries to stop them, but Wendy easily escapes Ghost-Eyes and snatches the bubble's key from Gideon's neck. After they get a ride, they race Gideon's gang to the bubble, jump over a gorge and meet Soos, but in the end they find themselves surrounded by Gideon's gang. Dipper convinces Gideon that the best way for him to win Mabel's heart is to fight back against Bill and let himself, Wendy, and Soos carry on. The three of them get over to the reailroad bridge, unlock the bubble and enter it. In the episode "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality," Dipper, Wendy and Soos are walking through a white place that looks like nothingness, when suddenly the ground cracks and they fall through it, only to land in a bouncy castle. After gazing at the incredible place they're in, Xyler and Craz run into the group, tell them they're in Mabeland and take them to a tour in their convertible. During the tour, Xyler and Craz explain there are no rules in Mabeland, except for one very serious rule that isn't worth mentioning, because no one would ever break it. Then, they arrive at a beach, where they're served drinks and snacks, but Dipper throws them aside because he thinks they could be some sick trick from Bill Cipher. He reminds the group that they're there to rescue Mabel, to what Craz tells them that Mabel is at the top of the tallest tower of a castle next to them, guarded by two giant waffles. The group storms the tower and rush up the tower into a dark room. Wendy and Dipper barricade the doors, preventing more guards from entering. Mabel, unable to get the group's attention, uses her powers to suspend everything in the room, arranging them so that the group is seated and the guards peaceful. Mabel happily reveals that she awoke in this world, and is the ruler of it all as the mayor. She is overjoyed to remain in her world of fantasy, now complete with the group by her side. Dipper naturally highlights the irrationality of her actions, only to be introduced to Dippy Fresh: a replacement for Dipper in this world. Mabel is naturally more attracted to Dippy Fresh, due to his unwavering support for her, and Soos readily accepts Dippy's attitude. Mabel assures them that they will enjoy themselves there, with everything provided to them even when they don't know they want it, but Dipper tries to convince Mabel to leave. Wendy begins to side with Dipper, but is interrupted by Lee, Nate, Tambry and Thompson, who plan to ride a monster truck filled with explosives to the Gravity Falls High School, destroy it, and stick a plunger on the principal's head, something that Wendy has always wanted to do, causing her to leave with her friends. Soos assures Dipper that he remains committed to the mission, but his resolve is broken when he is heartwarmingly reunited with his father, conjured from his own imagination, as he is unable to remember how his father looked like. Dipper asks Mabel to stop them and return back to reality. However, she argues that this way everyone is happy, and urges Dipper to just embrace the pleasures of Mabeland, and is about to show him his desire when he quickly leaves. In the Fearamid, Bill calls Mabel's bubble one of his most diabolical traps yet, one that would require "a will of titanium" to resist its temptations and escape. Over at Giggle Creek, Dipper is beginning to embrace Mabeland being better that the real world, one example being how his thrown stones skip perfectly in the creek. Wendy arrives and voices out her growing dislike for Mabeland, and subsequently praises Dipper for being so smart, saying that if he was older, she would be his girlfriend. While Dipper is shocked by this, she realizes that they could ask Mabel to make Dipper and Wendy the same age so they could become a couple. Dipper nearly accepts but realizes that Wendy would never say such things: she is only saying what he wants her to say. He is thus able to realize this Wendy is a temptation and only a fantasy and backs away from her. "Wendy," having been rejected by Dipper, breaks apart into cockroaches. The world suddenly darkens, and a corrupted "stuffed animal tree," chides Dipper on his decision, with the animals warning Dipper he was always being watched. Dipper is terrified, but is distracted by Sev'ral Timez on a bicycle. When he turns back to the tree, it has returned to its original adorable state. Realizing how horrifying this world truly is, he announces that he has to return to the real world. This causes him to break Mabeland's one rule: to never mention reality. He is suppressed by the waffle guards, who prepare to exile him back to reality. Dipper begs to Mabel, who arrives at the scene, not to allow them to do so, and she commands them to stop. The guards decide that Dipper must plead his case of "Fantasy vs Reality" in court. In the trial, where Xyler and Craz act as Mabel's lawyers, Dipper finally convinces Mabel that the real world is better. When Mabel agrees to go, Mabeland turns against them, becoming dark, and its inhabitants turn into monstrous versions of themselves (except Xyler and Craz, who are terrorized). The twins, Wendy and Soos run away in Waddles' back, and Mabel pops the bubble with a giant knitting needle, ending with it and the existence of all of its inhabitants, which becomes countless colorful paper scraps, except Xyler and Craz, who somehow survive after the bubble's destruction. Known residents * [[Aoshima|'Aoshima']] * Imaginary boy in green * Flying Sweaters * Shimmery Twinkleheart * Walking hamburger * Walking horse head * Green toad * Giant rollerskating nose * Bubble Bear * Stuffed animal tiger * Purple stuffed animal rhinos * Sun sticker * "Cool" sticker * Walking hot dog * Zack"Mabel's Guide to Dating." Jeff Rowe (writer). ''Gravity Falls''. Disney Channel. February 3, 2014. No. 7, shorts * Pink kitty head * Pineapple sticker * Pink half-bear half-horse creature * [[Waddles|'Waddles']] (giant) * [[Duck-tective|'Duck-tective']] * Puppy playing basketball * Color penguins * Hippo * Walking pineapple * [[Xyler and Craz|'Xyler and Craz']] * Beach volleyball players * Flavor Pup * Waffle guards * Green and yellow butterfly * Light blue bunny in a yellow dress * Purple mouse in a purple ballet skirt * Pink bear in a blue overall * Dippy Fresh * Chinchilla * Flying hamburger with pudding center * Imaginary Lee * Imaginary Nate * Imaginary Tambry * Imaginary Thompson * Gravity Falls High School Principal (mentioned) * Ernesto '''(Soos' imaginary dad) * '''The Sun * Stuffed animal tree * Fake Wendy * Imaginary Sev'ral Timez * Man in red and purple bathing suit * Monkey * Man with green hair and green sunglasses * Woman in pink bathing suit * Teddy bear * Purple dragon * Walking "M" * [[Hoo-Ha Owl's Pizzamatronic Jamboree|'Hoo-Ha the Owl']] * Flying clown head * Red lollypop * Giraffe court guard * [[Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein|'Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein']] * Imaginary Mabel jurors * Grunkle Stan's bobblehead * Sir Syrup bottle * Blue Big Bird Known locations * Bouncy castle—the place where Dipper, Soos and Wendy land in and, apparently, the entrance to Mabeland. * Clock tower—a tower with a clock that can only point to "summer." * Court house—the place where the trial takes place. * Fantasy Gravity Falls High School * Fantasy mud flaps factory—located behind the school, just like in the real world. * Giant disco ball—a giant disco ball that hangs from the sky and has people dancing underneath. * Giggle Creek—a creek where even stone skips are perfect. * Ice cream beach—a beach Xyler and Craz take Dipper, Soos and Wendy to. * Mabel's castle—a sand castle-esque building where Mabel resides in. * Mabel's room—the room at the top of the highest tower of Mabel's castle. * Pig stop—a stop for Waddles, who acts as public transportation. * Sev'ral Timez Square S2e19 Prison bubble entrance.jpg|Bouncy castle entrance. S2e19 past episode sweaters.jpg|The clock tower. S2e19 pig stop.jpg|A pig stop. S2e19 Flavor pup.jpg|The beach. S2e19 full room.jpg|Mabel's bedroom. S2e19 top view.jpg|The court room. Sightings Trivia * The speed limit near Sev'ral Timez Square is "60 smiles per hour." ** Similarly, in "Scary-oke," Mabel jokes that her face is going "ninety smiles per hour." * In Mabeland's traffic lights, green means "hug." * Dipper, Soos and Wendy arrive at "fun-o'clock." * The weather forecast is "rainbows with a chance of dance parties." * Mabeland's slogan is "perfection, but better." * Mabeland's rainbows have colors only bees and art students can see. * Mabel's statue outside the court house has a plate that reads "It's better with sweaters." ru:Тюрьма Мэйбл es:Prisión Burbuja ro:Bublul închisorii nl:Prison Bubble it:Prison Bubble bg:Затворният балон Category:Season 2 places Category:Recurring places Category:Objects Category:Season 2 objects Category:Imaginations Category:Recurring objects Category:Supernatural objects Category:Weirdmageddon